


I will always protect you.

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rape, Tainted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey has become tainted, and would do anything to make Mikleo join him. </p>
<p>(graphic depiction of rape.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always protect you.

The darkness was the only thing he had to comfort him. The darkness and the lingering scent that drove him mad with lust. It made him feel warm in all the wrong places, and he just curled up around himself even tighter, as tight as the shackles around his wrists would let him. 

Sleep almost came to him as a door creaked open, a small ray of light slicing through the darkness that Mikleo had since accepted. Violet eyes blinked, trying to get accustomed to the harsh light that greeted him. "Mikleo." a voice purred in greeting, and the Seraph couldn't help but recoil in fear. He knew that voice, knew that tone, and knew nothing good was going to come to him. Forcing himself to sit up, the blanket he wore fell off his shoulders, leaving him nude in front of his visitor.

"Sorey." Mikleos tone was sharp, biting through the stagnant air that divided them. The boy in front of him smiled, though the mad look in his eyes was nothing to be excited about. The Shepherd strutted forward, leaning on the bed with one knee to kiss Mikleo, who barely held himself back from biting Soreys tongue as it snaked it's way into his mouth. A hand grabbed his chin, and Mikleo moaned at the roughness. 

When they pulled away, Mikleo could smell blood. The familiar scent of iron wreaked havoc on his senses, nearly making him gag. He had learned time and time over that it was not Soreys blood. "How have you been doing while I've been gone, Mikleo?" he coo'd, hand still gripping his chin. 

Mikleo glowered, and ripped away to look at the wall instead. Sorey tutted his tongue. "It's not gonna do you any good to avoid me you know? It will reach you any time, and I don't mind breaking you to get it." Mikleos heart pounded in fear, this wasn't the Sorey he loved. The Sorey he knew would have never threatened him like this. 

He mentally slapped himself, of course this wasn't Sorey. The taint had gripped its talon claws into Soreys heart, and this was the result. The bruises and cuts made by the Shepherd himself was proof enough. "I've been... well, and you?" he answered quietly, feeling disgusting giving him the time of day. The boy who reeked of blood reached out again, a blood crusted hand reached into his hair, petting him. Mikleo fought back the desire to gag. 

Sorey smiled, a wild smile as he gripped Mikleos hair. "I've been out hunting. Once you let the taint take you, you'll hunt with me. Come on Mikleo, it'll be fun!" 

Hunting. That was his way of telling him he'd went on a slaughter spree, and the thought of him joining him in the unneeded murder of innocents just made him sick. "Never." Mikleo spat. 

Soreys hand quickly moved, in a swift movement as he slapped Mikleo. Tears welled up in the Seraphs eyes as the pain felt awful, his head leaning to the side as he hadn't the energy to even move his head again. "Tsk. Mikleo, you are not in a position of power to defy me." he ran his hands along his chains as he leaned over Mikleo, legs on each side of his waist.

Mikleo fought back the need to sob. Please, please no not again. He was still sore from their last round, couldn't he give him the time to heal first? The wounds he had received from Soreys teeth still burned, and more importantly, his legs ached. But despite his wants, his body reacted differently to the soft grinding of Soreys hips into his. Mikleo moaned, long and divine to Soreys ears. "Such a submissive pet." he crooned, grinding down hard to illicit more moans from the smaller. "If I had known what a submissive thing you were, I'd have done this long ago." Mikleos ears burned in embarrassment. 

The brunet brushed his fingers along the cheek he had struck, as if apologizing for the harsh actions of earlier. "I hate having to do this to you, Mikleo." he said, voice soft with fake sympathy. "It causes me so much despair, and yet... you still defy me. Do you hate me that much?" Sorey said, eyes burning into his own. 

The Seraph swallowed harshly, and shook his head. No. He could never hate Sorey, only the actions and the way he was. Deep inside him, Mikleo knew that there was love for Sorey, struggling to claw its way out of his chest. Lips pressed against his, and Mikleo returned the kiss softly. Soreys hands gripped his cheeks gently, pulling on Mikleos bottom lip with his teeth. Saliva dribbled down his chin, and the other wasted no time in running his tongue down his chin, practically lapping at the saliva. Mikleo felt sick. 

Sorey moved to kiss his neck, sucking and biting. He began to give all of his attention to one spot, biting it and sucking on it, leaving large amounts of saliva to roll off Mikleos neck, down to his chest. The smaller groaned, body twitching in response to his actions. "S-Sorey... I..." he tried to speak, but Sorey bit down on his skin, teeth ripping it apart. Mikleo screeched, hand flying to pull on Soreys hair. "Sorey-N...no stop it hurts! It huuuurts!" he wailed. Green eyes flashed up at him, and a toothy grin greeted him. Mikleo could see his own blood on his teeth and Mikleo hiccuped, tears blurring his vision. 

Fingers poked his asshole once, then Soreys index finger slid inside him with ease. "You're still so loose from last night," Sorey purred. "But not loose enough." He inserted a second finger, and Mikleo screamed once more. It hurt. Oh did it hurt! The second and first fingers twisted inside of him, curling around, as if trying to find something. Sorey thrusted his fingers, and Mikleo moaned loudly as the fingers brushed up against a particular set of nerves. Mikleo pulled on his restraints, the chains clicking as they met resistance from the stone wall. Tears made his cheeks wet, and Sorey looked up into his eyes. Under the look of madness, he noticed affection. This in turn only made him feel the pain even more. 

Again, Soreys fingers began to thrust in and out of him, brushing up against that spot over and over again. Mikleo tossed his head up, his cries filling the stagnant air. "Sorey--No, I'll... I'm going to cu-uuuaaahh!" Mikleos voice cracked as Soreys fingers stilled, cum leaking from Mikleos ignored cock. It caked his belly, and Mikleo looked at it, his eyes vacant. Sorey pulled his fingers out from his hole, wiping them on his shirt. 

"You came just from my fingers in your arse? That's a new low of you, Mikleo." he said, pushing his thighs up until they pressed against his chest. Mikleo made a small sound of protest, croaking out a small no as he felt the tip of Soreys dick prod his entrance. Sorey readied himself, not even sparing his partner a glance as he thrust into the Seraph, all the way until his hips touched the back of his thighs. Mikleo moaned, long and wantonly. Sorey groaned, trying to get used to the heat that encircled his dick. "You always feel so..." he pulled out and began to set a brutal pace. "Good!" he shouted. 

Mikleo yelped, tossing his head from side to side as Soreys thrusting became harsher and reached deep inside. Sorey forced his lips upon his, shoving his tongue deep inside his mouth. He moaned as he felt his own hips slap against the back of his partners thighs. Mikleo sobbed into his mouth, still trying to push Sorey away. But the other over powered him, and soon, Mikleo went limp under him. Sorey smiled, and his thrusts turned into something wreckless as his own hips stuttered, releasing his cum deep inside Mikleo. He sat there, feeling as Mikleos walls rippled around him. The other came after, wailing as he released his seed onto the rest of the dried up cum on his stomach. Mikleo gasped for air, but was not given the chance to regain a sense of normal breathing as Sorey began to thrust once again. 

"Sorey- w-wait!" 

The harsh pace continued, and Mikleo sobbed as he felt his hole being stretched each time Sorey re-entered him. The Shepherd seemed so adamant about marking him with his smell, and all Mikleo wanted was for him to finally get off of him. 

When Sorey came once again, pushing the old, slightly dried cum even further inside with his dick. Mikleo was quiet, his head tossed to the side, staring blankly at the wall. Concern flooded from Sorey, and the other put a hand to his cheek. Tears streamed down Mikleos cheeks, and Sorey smiled. Mikleos violet eyes seemed vacant, as if staring at nothing. The water Seraph suddenly let out a sob, chained hands pushing Soreys hands away so he could sob into his hands. 

Cries wracked his body, but he still felt the warmth of Soreys body next to him. Pulling at his wrists, Sorey forced him to look at him. Through the taint, Sorey looked concerned for Mikleo. "Are you okay, little lamb?" he asked. He leaned down to kiss his forehead, only then did he pull out of Mikleo. Mikleo hiccuped. 

"I miss you, Sorey. I miss you so-ohh much." 

The other shook his head. "Silly Mikleo, I'm right here. I'll always be right here... I'm gonna protect you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> lord have mercy on my soul


End file.
